of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Men and Titans Wiki
Welcome to the Of Men and Titans Wiki Welcome to the wiki for Of Men and Titans, a superhuman RP set in a alternate Earth. You can help this wiki by editing and adding pages. Meyer.jpg|'Damien Somerfield'|link=Damien Somerfield|linktext=A centuries old immortal in the body of a child, he is one series most complex characters TerraVersion1.png|'Terra Wilkins'|link=Terra|linktext=Tries to be a hero, but in her heart believes herself to be a monster Otonashi.Yuzuru.full.210458.jpg|Hiro Tamaru|link=Hiro Tamaru|linktext=One of NationStates Roleplayer "Rynagria" characters, based on Angel Beats character, Otonashi Yuzuru. the path.jpg|'The Path'|link=The Path|linktext=The Path is a cult formed by an un-named super during the late days of the Order's rule. Savior..jpg|Savior|link=http://of-men-and-titans.wikia.com/wiki/Savior|linktext=Savior is a Tiste Longa and one of the Protectors of the Multiverse Book I A dysopian world to be correct. A government called the Order has taken over the world, and hunts down "Sinful and Hideous" Abhumans, such as Supers. You can help this wiki by editing and adding pages. RP link: http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=259295 Book II With the Order having collapsed by the end of Book 1 in 2017, one year later in 2018 events shift towards Cold Harbor which is holding its first democratic elections in centuries since the Order took over. But now a new threat has emerged, The Path, in many ways a reverse organisation of the Order that came before, advocating meta human supremacy and will stop at nothing to sieze the city and implementing their radical vision into reality. RP link: http://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=260347 ReGenesis In the year 2018 a world government known as The Order collapsed and a new age was born.The City of Cold Harbor was a promise of a bright future. With democratic elections on the way it was the first nation in over centuries to restore power to the people. However such a prospect was very nearly sabotaged with events starting from the Great Fire of Town Hall, followed by the rise of the Path, a cult that advocated Metahuman supremacy over 'normal' humans. This eventually sparked a civil war between those who wanted an 'equal' society and those who wanted one based on genetic superiority. In between was a mystical demonic attack that destroyed the city and left it in ruins. The Path seized the opportunity to take over the city, but the military intervention of the United American Republic forces eventually crushed their grip on the city, but annexing Cold Harbor into their own sovereign nation. This event was called the October Siege. Now 100 years have passed since then, and Cold Harbor has for a long time regained its independence from the UAR and as the 100th Anniversary of the October Siege approaches, the city enjoys a century a peacetime which it hopes will remain undisturbed for another 100 years. It has became a post-modern metropolitan global hub but crime still remains rampant and the city needs heroes to rise once more. Can 100 years of peacetime last or will the city succumb to chaos? Kyoto Guardian Academy Kon'nichiwa! This is your local invisible roleplayer, Rynagria, and this is a spin-off of the Of Men and Titans series. The setting is nine years after the events of Book II and is in the city of Kyoto, in an academy to train how to control their powers, focusing on the student’s adventure that will be presented to them. All was going well, until mysterious events began to happens, people are disappearing, only to appear several days later, as if nothing had happened. What is going on? How will the students react? Is this mystery going to be solved? Non-Canon RPs ''' The Vanishing ''' There are unique individuals across the World; those with powers beyond comprehension who shape the World unwittingly and bring about great changes in their focus of survival. Their histories are varied - their lives and abilities diverse, and they are Vanishing. Inexplicably the World's Heroes and Villains alike are steadily disappearing causing strife and fear amidst those that remain; Superhumans are banding together for survival leaving most of the World unchecked and unguarded without them as their numbers are steadily drained but a time is quickly coming to change all that - are you one of those who will stand up for your right to live without fear, or are you one of the Vanished desperately searching for the answers? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse